Neon Genesis: Angel
by Slayer6
Summary: AU Crossover: The story of the Arael, the Fifteenth Messenger.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Long before recorded times.

Two men and two women stood silently before a great glowing shaft of light. Behind them, two more women worked at a terminal. The two women at the terminal wore the robes and had the facial markings of Goddesses. Of those before the glowing shaft of light, one man and woman wore robes of the gods as well. The other two wore robes of grey, which matched their hair. Neither sets had any facial markings.

"We're ready Milord." One of the Goddesses at the terminal said.

The grey hair man glanced at the other man. That man nodded.

"Proceed Adam."

"Yes Kami-sama." Adam replied. He then glanced at the Goddesses. "Activate."

The shaft began to glow in alternating colors. Adam closed his eyes, as did the woman with grey hair. Both raised their hands towards the shaft. A glow emanated from their palms towards the shaft. Where they met, a dark shape began to form in the shaft.

"The board is green." One of the Goddesses said, "Sensors indicate the embryo is forming nominally."

The form in the shaft continued to grow. Soon the shape of arms and legs could be easily seen.

"Body formation is almost complete." The Goddess said.

"It won't be long now." Adam said.

"Then there will be another for you to command….." the woman beside Kami-sama grumbled.

The woman in grey glanced at the other woman.

"We follow the orders of Kami-sama," the woman said, "As do you Verdandi."

Verdandi's eyes narrowed, but before she could reply, Kami-sama spoke.

"Verdandi, you should get along better with Lilith. After all, you and your sisters will control the fate of those she creates."

Verdandi's eye twitched.

"Yes sir." She finally said.

"Final sequence initiated." One of the goddesses called out.

The shaft of light flared brightly. When it faded, a young woman of twenty or so was left behind. She had long grey hair and was kneeling on the floor. Adam glanced at Lilith.

"Female?"

"I thought a change was in order." Lilith replied.

Adam shrugged, then stepped forward.

"Arise." He commanded.

The young woman slowly sat up, then floated to her feet. She opened her eyes, revealing their color to be red.

"Command me." The young woman said.

"Lots of personality there." Verdandi muttered.

Adam heard Verdandi, but ignored her, devoting his entire attention to his new messenger.

"I am Adam, your father." He said, "You will obey my every command." Adam indicated Lilith. "This is Lilith, your mother. You are the 15th Messenger, created to destroy the Demon kind. Your name shall be Arael."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was created to cleanse the world of Demons for the Lilim. Our Father commanded us, and we obeyed. My brothers and I succeeded in that mission. But then our Father gave us a new mission, to keep the world for us alone. We turned our backs on the Heavens. But, we were betrayed by our mother, and the Heavens punished us. We were revived by, fought, and lost to the lilim.

Five hundred years later, we were restored by those we were created to destroy, the demons. But now we no longer had Father to command us. I and four of my brothers returned to Heaven. Heaven forgave us, but I couldn't forgive myself.

Now I am all that remains.

I am Arael. I am the 15th Messenger, the last of my kind.

This is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Since my return to Heaven, I have had to adjust to certain changes. Of those I knew when I was originally created, only Kami-sama remains. Lilith, my mother, still lives in a way. Her soul is now that of Guardian Rei Ikari. Verdandi is long gone, as are her sisters Urd and Skuld. Now the fate of lilim……I mean mortal…….. kind are known by the new Norns: Urd, Belldandy, Skuld, Sayoko, and Kristine.

_Upon my return to Heaven, I had expected many things. Though our betrayal was so long ago, Heaven has a long memory. I expected to be shunned, to be driven out, possibly even destroyed._

_My expectations have so far turned out to be wrong, for the most part._

_Two of the Norns, I am honored to call close friends. Only one person though is one I would call my 'best' friend. That would be the Guardian Yui Ikari._

_My relationship with Yui is quite…….interesting. Even knowing what I did to her mother, Yui forgave me. Her mother did as well, but that is another story. Yui was but a teenager when we met, and I have seen her grow to adult. In some ways, I grew alongside her._

_But, using the words I have learned………._

_There were times she confused the 'hell' out of me._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2528

Arael blinked.

"A what?" she asked, confused.

"A sleepover!" Yui squealed, "I'm going to have a sleepover on my Sweet Sixteen birthday!"

Arael still was confused.

"What is a ……sleepover?"

"It's where girls gather together at a house to sleep." Yui explained, "Only you don't sleep. You play games, talk about boys, paint your nails, and do each other's hair. You pretty much stay up all night!"

Arael was now really confused.

"If you do not sleep," she said, "then how can it be called a sleepover?"

"Ugh, Arael!" Yui moaned, "You're over analyzing this. It's basically a party that lasts all night!"

"But why……." Arael began before Yui interrupted her.

"I'm sorry Arael," Yui said apologetically, "but I have to go to training." She started to go, then paused. "Auntie Rei might be able to answer your questions though."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A sleepover?" Rei repeated. She and Asuka were in the kitchen in the Ikari home in Heaven. Asuka was working on making a birthday cake for Yui's birthday.

"Yes Mother." Arael replied. Rei's face contorted into one of shock and disgust. Asuka chuckled.

"Please," Rei pleaded, "I am not your mother. Don't call me that."

"But your soul……."

"Is Rei Ikari." Rei said, "Please, just call me Rei."

"Very well…….Rei."

"Now, as to the Sleepover," Rei said, "It's pretty much going to be the 'single' ladies of Heaven night. I'll be there, as will Sayoko, Cayla, and I think Skuld is coming."

Arael looked at Asuka.

"You will not be doing the 'Sleepover'?" she asked.

Asuka shook her head.

"I will happily be in bed asleep."

"Oh." Arael turned back to Rei. "What will be required of me besides showing up?"

"You'll need sleeping wear." Rei said, "Typically a night gown or a t-shirt and shorts, something that covers you, yet you're relaxed in."

"Just don't go Misato on us." Asuka muttered.

Arael looked at Rei questioningly.

"Don't ask." Rei replied. She then thought a moment. "You know, just to be on the safe side………." She grabbed Arael's arm and pulled her towards the front door. "We're going to the Goddess Mall to make sure you have appropriate sleepwear."

"Have fun shopping!" Asuka called out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The activity known as 'shopping' baffles me. All Gods and Goddesses, the Guardians and myself, are able to produce with our powers any and all clothing that is required. If our clothing becomes dirty or falls into disrepair, our powers are able to clean and mend them.

_Each God and Goddess have official robes that they wear. For example, Goddesses Belldandy, Sayoko, and Kristine have similar robes of blue, gold and white. Belldandy's robes are more regal, Kristine's are more…….well….they include a 'mini' skirt. Sayoko's are a mixture of the two._

_I wear robes similar to the Guardians, which are grey all over. Asuka complains about the robes all the time, but I do not understand why. I find them very function as well as the muted color allows the wearer to blend in._

_Back to shopping._

_Most of the Goddesses that run Yggdrasil enjoy going to the Goddess Mall where they look and try on various clothes and outfits, many based on mortal wear from all periods of history. They also look at various accessories and such, to add to their outfits._

_This is where Guardian Rei took me to find my……..sleepwear. What we ended up with Rei found cute, while I found them………suitable I suppose. I ended up with a pair of light shorts, and a t-shirt………with the words 'Angel' printed on the front._

_As if I needed to be reminded of that……….._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Truth or dare?" Rei asked, with a slight smile. She, Yui, Sayoko, Skuld, Cayla, and Arael were sitting on the living room floor in the Ikari home. Each of them wore some sort of sleepwear. Cayla, Yui, Sayoko, and Arael wore t-shirts and shorts. Rei wore a sweatshirt and pants, while Skuld wore a long nightgown. Asuka and Shinji had gone to bed hours before, but not until after Asuka had put up a sound-proof barrier spell.

"That game is evil." Sayoko said. Her long hair had been rolled up into a bun on the back of her head. "Besides, you'll have Auntie, Cayla, and me at a disadvantage."

"Which means you'll just have to pick dare." Yui said with a smile. Her hair was held up with a rubber band on top of her head.

"I am unclear as to the rules of that game." Arael said. Her hair had been done in a ponytail.

"It's easy." Skuld said. Her hair was also done in buns, but she wore them on either side of her head. This had led Rei to laugh hysterically and ask if she was looking for Obi-wan Kenobi. Sayoko was the only other one who laughed at this. Everyone else didn't understand the comment.

"First," Skuld explained, "Someone asks you, 'Truth or Dare?'. If you say truth, that person will ask you a question that you must answer truthfully. If you choose dare, you must do the dare specified."

Arael blinked.

"And this is called fun?"

"Yes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Have I mentioned that they confuse the 'hell' out of me?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok!" Sayoko said, "Rei, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Rei said.

"Have you ever had a romantic interest in Shinji?"

"WHAT!" Yui shouted.

Rei blushed heavily.

"AUNTIE!"

"Well he wasn't my brother at the time!" Rei said defensively.

"Yeah," Skuld said, "You were only a clone of his mother."

"I didn't know!" Rei said again, "At least his mother part." She then shook her head. "Ok enough of that. Cayla!"

Cayla jumped up. "I didn't do it!"

"Were you asleep?" Yui asked, still giving her Aunt weird glances.

"No……well…..yes…..I….."

"Cayla," Rei repeated, "Truth or Dare?"

"Umm.,….Dare?"

Rei smirked. "You have to run outside and sing 'I touch myself'."

Cayla's eyes went wide. Skuld buried her face in a pillow, laughing hard. A smile appeared across Sayoko's face. Yui and Arael looked clueless.

Cayla took a deep breath, then stood up and walked out the front door. The others gathered and peered out. Soon the strains of the old 80s song could be heard.

"That girl can sing." Skuld said.

"Not as good as Mom." Sayoko replied.

"No one sings as good as her."

"I'm confused." Arael said.

"About what?" Rei asked.

"Why does she touch herself when she's thinking about….." Arael blinked as Rei's hand slapped over her mouth.

"Don't worry about it." Rei said, "I'll try and explain it to you. Later."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's something else that bothers me. They always say 'I'll explain it later.' when I ask about something I don't understand. But then they never explain it. They always just turn red and stutter incoherently, or cover my mouth to silence me. I have determined that the subjects in question are embarrassing, I just don't understand how.

That hand slapping over my mouth is really starting to hurt though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei removed her hand. Arael reached up and rubbed her mouth.

"Sorry." Rei said.

Arael gave Rei another curious look, then got up and moved back near the couch.

After another a few moments, a very embarrassed Cayla sat back down in the living room.

"Don't tell anyone I did that." Cayla said, "Please?"

"Too late." Skuld said, "I think Onee-sama heard you down the street."

Cayla's eyes widened and her face became even redder.

"Sempei heard?" she whispered.

"Don't worry about it." Rei said, "Belldandy probably won't say a thing."

"Don't be to sure." Skuld replied, "She said some rather embarrassing things about Keiichi without even realizing it until it was too late."

"Oh…….." Cayla wailed.

"Enough!" Yui shouted, "Cayla ask someone!"

"Alright." Cayla glanced at Skuld, then turned. "Arael, truth or dare."

Arael froze. Her mind flip-flopped back and forth. Finally, she came to a decision.

"Truth?"

"Wuss." Yui muttered.

"Is there someone you like?" Cayla asked.

"This ought to be good." Skuld said, propping herself and staring at Arael.

Arael looked to her left. Rei, Sayoko, and Cayla stared intently at her. Glancing to her right, Skuld and Yui were staring just as hard.

"Well?" Rei asked.

"There is someone I like." Arael said.

"Ooooo." Yui said, "Who? Who? Who?"

"Well, actually….." Arael said, "There are several people……"

"I think I see where this is going." Rei said.

"What do you mean?" Sayoko asked.

"I like Yui….." Arael said.

Yui straightened up and turned red.

"I also like Asuka, Shinji, Sayoko, Rei, Cayla…….."

"I was right." Rei said, "She did take it literally."

Arael frowned at Rei.

"What Cayla meant," Sayoko said, for Arael's benefit, "is there anyone you like, romantically?"

"Oh." Arael said.

"So who do you like?" Rei asked, "Romantically."

Arael looked downward.

"Is there someone?" Skuld asked.

Arael kept her gaze on the floor. Yui frowned and moved beside Arael.

"Arael?" she asked. She heard Arael whisper something very softly. "What?" Yui leaned her head next to Arael's.

"I do not like this game." She heard Arael say, choking slightly.

"What's wrong?" Skuld asked. She and the others were now looking concerned.

Yui waved her hand at the others, then lowered her head near the floor to look up at Arael. She could now see the Angel's face, as well as the tears that dripped from her eyes.

"Arael," Yui said, putting an arm around her, "It's my sweet sixteen. Please don't cry."

Sayoko moved to the other side of Arael.

"Talk to us." Sayoko said softly, "What's wrong?"

"Why should I think of liking someone," Arael whispered, "when no one likes me."

"What do you mean?" Yui asked.

Arael looked up, tears streaming from her eyes, though she wasn't quite sobbing.

"I am talked about in whispers as I pass," she said, "When Gods or Goddesses see me, they change direction or pass by as far away from me as they can. I am……alone…….an outcast."

"Don't say that." Sayoko said, "They don't know you."

"You still have us." Yui said, "And don't worry about not having anyone. Look at Auntie Rei and Skuld, they haven't got anyone."

"Yeah look at…….HEY!" Rei and Skuld glared at Yui.

"I think truth or dare is done." Rei said, glaring daggers at her niece.

"What do you have in mind then?" Cayla asked.

Yui looked up, keeping her arm around Arael.

"Makeovers!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, considering our powers and such, why must we manually change the appearance of one another? It seems just a waste of time.

_And yet……..Yui called it fun._

Strange. Apparently Yui's definition of fun differs from the dictionary's. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Awwwww." Rei said, "Doesn't Skuld look cute?"

"Rei," Skuld said, staring at the mirror, "What have you done to me?"

"Made you blonde."

"I can see that. I'm going to hurt you."

"Maybe you can pick up guys now."

"I have Urd hair!"

"No, she's more platinum blond. You're more…….."

"Blitz blond."

"Yeah."

"I still think we should have changed your hair color." Sayoko muttered as she looked at Cayla's hair.

"I like my hair!" Cayla replied.

"It's purple!"

"Light purple! So what?"

"How about this?" Yui called out. Skuld, Rei, Cayla and Sayoko glanced over at Yui. Yui had Arael sitting in a chair facing away from the others. The young Guardian slowly turned Arael around to face the others. Arael's gray hair was now a light red, almost pinkish in color. Make-up had been added to her face as well, as had lipstick. Arael's cheeks reddened further from the others gazes.

"Hey!" Skuld shouted, "Who said anything about make-up!"

"It's part of the make-over. Duhh!" Yui replied, moving towards the living room shelves. She pulled out a camera.

"Wait a minute!" Sayoko said, "What's with the camera?"

"Well I want to remember this!" Yui said, "Arael looks gorgeous, as does Cayla, Sayoko, and Rei. Skuld……." Yui turned and quickly snapped off a picture of the currently blond goddess. "…….well…..let's just say no one would believe that without a picture."

Skuld slowly turned to Rei.

"I'm going to hurt you."

Rei stuck out her tongue.

"Grrrr." Skuld growled.

"Auntie," Sayoko said, "This is all in fun……."

"So is this." Skuld grabbed her pillow and hit Rei with it.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Sayoko shouted, as she immediately beaned Yui with her pillow.

Arael could only sit in complete shock as the others proceeded to smack each other around with their pillows.

"I do not….." Arael began before a pillow slammed into her, followed by another and another. She lay buried beneath the pillows for a moment.

"You alright Arael?" Yui called out.

The pillows began to shudder, then they floated up in the air. Arael sat up, her eyes glowing red. The pillows slowly orbited around her.

"Uhhh Arael….." Sayoko said nervously, "I don't think powers should be used in a pillow fight."

"It's all in fun Arael." Yui added.

Arael gave a faint smile, before the floating pillows hurtled through the air back at their owners. She then looked at Yui, who had ducked the pillow tossed at her.

"This is fun." Arael said.

"AHHHHH!' Skuld leaped through the air at Arael, her pillow held high over her head.

Arael ducked Skuld's pillow strike and responded with her own.

The pillow fight continued.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning.

Asuka yawned as she walked down the hall from the bedroom to the stairs. She and Shinji had a very quiet and peaceful night, so much so that Asuka thought about putting up the sound-proof barrier more often.

She was about to head down the stairs when she saw Shinji stopped near the bottom.

"What is it?" Asuka asked.

"Come see." Shinji replied.

Asuka moved down the stairs and stopped beside Shinji. Her mouth dropped at what she saw.

Feathers were everywhere, on the couch, the floor, tables, shelves, just everywhere. In the midst of this were the partiers. A blond haired Skuld was still in a sitting position, leaning against the couch, snoring. Sayoko had her head on Skuld's lap and was also peacefully sleeping. Cayla and Rei were the off to one side, asleep, though Rei would have an awful crick in her neck when she woke up. Then Asuka spotted Yui. She was laying with her head on a pink haired Arael's stomach. Arael herself was actually using a pillow with her head turned slightly towards Yui. Her arm lay across Yui, who seemed to be holding it tightly against her.

"Seems like they had fun." Shinji said, "But why is Skuld's hair blonde?"

"Why is Arael's pink?" Asuka responded.

"Why are there feathers everywhere?"

"I guess they had a very good time."

Shinji glanced at Asuka. "Think we should wake them?"

Asuka shook her head. "Nah, let them sleep. Besides, Yui looks so cute cuddled up to Arael like that."

"Who'd have thought it?" Shinji said, "Our daughter is friends with an Angel."

"Hush." Asuka said.

Shinji glanced at Asuka. "You ok with this?"

"At first, maybe not." Asuka said, "But I've had several years now to get to know her. Arael isn't that bad. If anything, she's like how Rei was back in Tokyo-3. But she's getting better. And I think Yui is part of the reason why." Asuka turned to Shinji. "Arael needs friends, and I can't think of anyone she needs more then Yui."

Unnoticed by Shinji and Asuka, one person heard and saw them. That person then closed her red eye and went back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know I owe Guardian Asuka a lot._

_Not just because of what I did to her and the Fifth child so long ago. In spite of my…….transgressions, they have both been very kind to me. All of their families have._

_And for that I am forever grateful._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before recorded time.

Arael floated in space high above the Earth. Far below, she could see the flashes of battle between the Gods and her Brothers. She knew not why she had been sent here by her Father, she only knew she had to obey.

Suddenly, the flashes began to fade, and soon the Earth shrouded in darkness. Arael looked curiously at the planet, waiting for some sign of activity.

She saw none.

Brothers? she sent telepathically.

She received no reply.

Father! Arael sent, Something has happened to my Brothers.

Again, she received no reply. Now Arael was getting worried. All orders came from Father. Without him, what would she and her brothers do?

FATHER!

He cannot hear you.

Arael turned around. Floating behind her was Lilith, her Mother. Just behind her was Verdandi and several Gods.

Mother? Arael sent questioningly.

Lilith closed her eyes.

I'm sorry Arael. Lilith said, But your Father was wrong.

What? Arael replied, But he is Father. He must be obeyed.

I know. Lilith replied, That is why I must do this.

Lilith raised her hand. It glowed brightly. Arael felt energy draining from her.

Mother! Arael called out, Why?

It must be done. was Lilith's reply.

Arael's last vision before the darkness took her was of Verdandi's face, looking at her with pity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verdandi looked at the now still body of the female messenger.

"Take her." She said.

Two of the gods behind her moved in and carried the sleeping messenger towards the moon.

"What will you do with her? With them?"

Verdandi turned and looked at Lilith.

"We won't destroy them." Verdandi replied, "You have our word on that. Like her brothers, Arael will be hidden away, in case we need them again."

"Adam?"

"He is to be placed in the southern most landmass of the surface world." Verdandi replied, "There he will remain. Eventually, that landmass will be covered with ice and snow, hiding him from view."

"So will the others." Lilith said softly.

"No." Verdandi said, "because of their actions, they will not be. You must now fulfill your duty." Verdandi then turned to the remaining gods. "Make sure she completes her task, then take her to the appointed spot."

"Yes Milady."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later.

Verdandi stood on the surface of the moon. Behind her was the carefully hidden entrance to the Lunar Prison of the Gods. But that was not where her attention was directed. She was looking to where a party of gods and goddesses were gathered.

"Has it been done?"

Even without turning, Verdandi knew who it was.

"Yes Kami-sama." She replied, "In fact, they are finishing it right now."

Kami-sama walked towards the assembled gods and goddesses. They were gathered around a large pit. Within it lay the still form of Arael.

"She's the last?" he asked.

"Lilith has already been placed at the appointed site." Verdandi said as she walked up, "Already the Lilim are exploring their new world."

"Mortals." Kami-sama said, "They shall be known as mortals."

"Yes sir."

Kami-sama looked down at Arael's form.

"I created Adam and Lilith," he whispered, "to create and help the life I planned for this world to flourish. Adam in turn created these Messengers to serve him, to create my dream. But then he turned his back on me, on all of us." He glanced at Verdandi. She nodded and raised her hand.

The ground shimmered and moved over the sleeping Messenger. When it was done, no sign of the pit, nor of what lay inside could be seen.

"It is done." Kami-sama said, "Let us speak of them no more." He gave one final look at the spot the Messenger had been, then walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2015

"This is so boring."

The Valkyrie looked up and stared at her companion.

"What?"

"It's boring." The first replied, "Why do we have to sit here and guard the Lunar Prison? Everyone in there is an inanimate form."

"So was Celestine." The second replied, "and look what havoc he caused. All because a Fairy Princess broke the seals. Besides," she looked off towards the Earth. "the mortals don't need anymore problems."

The first nodded. "The Messengers."

"Yeah." The second sighed, "Stupid mortals. Why did they have to go and wake them up?"

"Who knows. Who cares." The first said, "Maybe they'll wipe themselves out and Kami-sama will start over."

"I don't think that's possible."

"I did hear a rumor though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, someone was telling me about it when I was in training. Apparently Verdandi, the original Norn of the Present herself, buried a Messenger here on the moon."

The second Valkyrie just chuckled.

"All the Messengers are on Earth. Even Adam and Lilith are there."

"What about that one that attacked the mortals from space?"

"Flew up from the surface." The second said, "I was in Yggdrasil control when it did. Freaked everyone there out."

"Oh."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not far from where the Valkyrie stood, under several feet of rock lay the silent form of the fifteenth messenger, Arael. She still looked exactly as she had when she had been placed there so long ago.

Arael……..

The Messenger stirred slightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Valkyries both turned.

"You feel that?"

"Yeah. What was it?"

"You sure all the Messengers are on the surface?"

"Positive."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael, your Father calls you. Awake and rise.

For the first time in several millennia, the Fifteenth Messenger's eyes opened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Valkyries were knocked off their feet as the ground shifted.

"What's going on?"

They're answer was given in the form of a massive cross explosion. As the cross faded, it left behind the floating form of Arael.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joy filled Arael. Her Father was with her once more.

Ignore the foolish goddesses. Come to me my child. Free me from the Lilim. PUNSIH THE LILIM!

Arael's eyes narrowed. She then turned and headed towards Earth. As she flew, her body shifted into her massive snowflake form.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NOOO! GET OUT OF MY MIND!"

"Momma Momma! They made me a pilot! I'm going to be a pilot!"

"WHAT! NO! Not again, DON'T MAKE ME SEE THIS AGAIN!"

"Auntie Megumi? When will Poppa and Momma come home?"

"I don't know Yoko. Your Auntie Skuld and Urd went to heaven to find out."

"NO! Not this again! NOT AGAIN!"

"Momma! Momma!"

A creak of a door opening is heard.

"Auntie Skuld? Auntie Urd? Where's Poppa and Momma?"

"Yoko…..they're……….they're gone Yoko."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Arael felt her Father's satisfaction as she punished the two Lilim that dwelled within the false forms of Father. He was even more impressed by the fact Arael was punishing one of the Goddesses herself.

Another false form of Father had shot a beam of energy at her, but the light of her soul kept the beam from touching her.

Soon….. Father's voice came, Soon we will be reuni……

Arael let out a scream of shock and pain as a red blur ripped through the light of her soul and proceed to shatter her heart.

NOOOOOOOoooooooooo……… she heard her father's voice fade as the world around her shattered.

But she wasn't alone, nor was it quiet. The Lilim's memories she had been pulling from their minds and sending back to them repeated over and over.

"Momma Momma! They made me a pilot! I'm going to be a pilot!" "WHAT! NO! Not again, DON'T MAKE ME SEE THIS AGAIN!" "Auntie Megumi? When will Poppa and Momma come home?" "I don't know Yoko. Your Auntie Skuld and Urd went to heaven to find out." "NO! Not this again! NOT AGAIN!" "Momma! Momma!" A creak of a door opening is heard. "Auntie Skuld? Auntie Urd? Where's Poppa and Momma?" "Yoko…..they're……….they're gone Yoko." "Momma Momma! They made me a pilot! I'm going to be a pilot!" "WHAT! NO! Not again, DON'T MAKE ME SEE THIS AGAIN!" "Auntie Megumi? When will Poppa and Momma come home?" "I don't know Yoko. Your Auntie Skuld and Urd went to heaven to find out." "NO! Not this again! NOT AGAIN!" "Momma! Momma!" A creak of a door opening is heard. "Auntie Skuld? Auntie Urd? Where's Poppa and Momma?" "Yoko…..they're……….they're gone Yoko." "Momma Momma! They made me a pilot! I'm going to be a pilot!" "WHAT! NO! Not again, DON'T MAKE ME SEE THIS AGAIN!" "Auntie Megumi? When will Poppa and Momma come home?" "I don't know Yoko. Your Auntie Skuld and Urd went to heaven to find out." "NO! Not this again! NOT AGAIN!" "Momma! Momma!" A creak of a door opening is heard. "Auntie Skuld? Auntie Urd? Where's Poppa and Momma?" "Yoko…..they're……….they're gone Yoko."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights

Oh how long for the deep sleep dreaming

The Goddess of Imaginary light

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

I linger in the doorway

Of alarm clock screaming

Monsters calling my name

Let me stay

Where the wind will whisper to me

Where the raindrops

As they're falling tell a story

If you need to leave the world you live in  
Lay your head down and stay awhile

Though you may not remember dreaming

Something waits for you to dream again

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

Evanescence – Imaginary (Origin CD)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2524

"Momma Momma! They made me a pilot! I'm going to be a pilot!" "WHAT! NO! Not again, DON'T MAKE ME SEE THIS AGAIN!" "Auntie Megumi? When will Poppa and Momma come home?" "I don't know Yoko. Your Auntie Skuld and Urd went to heaven to find out." "NO! Not this again! NOT AGAIN!" "Momma! Momma!" A creak of a door opening is heard. "Auntie Skuld? Auntie Urd? Where's Poppa and Momma?" "Yoko…..they're……….they're gone Yoko." "Momma Momma! They made me a pilot! I'm going to be a pilot!" "WHAT! NO! Not again, DON'T MAKE ME SEE THIS AGAIN!" "Auntie Megumi? When will Poppa and Momma come home?" "I don't know Yoko. Your Auntie Skuld and Urd went to heaven to find out." "NO! Not this again! NOT AGAIN!" "Momma! Momma!" A creak of a door opening is heard. "Auntie Skuld? Auntie Urd? Where's Poppa and Momma?" "Yoko…..they're……….they're gone Yoko."

Arael?

Arael jerked suddenly, her eyes wide open. The memories were still there, but they were no longer assaulting her constantly.

Arael?

Arael looked around. She was floating within a glass cylinder. The liquid surrounding her, she did not know what it was, but she definitely knew she hated it.

Arael!

Arael could just barely see the shape standing outside of the cylinder.

Father? she sent weakly.

No, it's Tabris.

Arael's eyes widened.

WHERE IS FATHER? she sent out in a sudden panic. She reached out, desperately trying to reach her father with her mind.

Gone. Tabris's shape seemed to slump slightly. Rest. I'll explain everything once you have rested.

But….. Arael began, but the shape outside the cylinder was gone.

With nothing else to do, and feeling no connection with her Father, Arael obeyed the only orders she had. Then the memories returned in force.

"Momma Momma! They made me a pilot! I'm going to be a pilot!" "WHAT! NO! Not again, DON'T MAKE ME SEE THIS AGAIN!" "Auntie Megumi? When will Poppa and Momma come home?" "I don't know Yoko. Your Auntie Skuld and Urd went to heaven to find out." "NO! Not this again! NOT AGAIN!" "Momma! Momma!" A creak of a door opening is heard. "Auntie Skuld? Auntie Urd? Where's Poppa and Momma?" "Yoko…..they're……….they're gone Yoko." "Momma Momma! They made me a pilot! I'm going to be a pilot!" "WHAT! NO! Not again, DON'T MAKE ME SEE THIS AGAIN!" "Auntie Megumi? When will Poppa and Momma come home?" "I don't know Yoko. Your Auntie Skuld and Urd went to heaven to find out." "NO! Not this again! NOT AGAIN!" "Momma! Momma!" A creak of a door opening is heard. "Auntie Skuld? Auntie Urd? Where's Poppa and Momma?" "Yoko…..they're……….they're gone Yoko."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2529

Peorth sat quietly in her office. A file was on her screen, but she wasn't looking at it. She'd already read it multiple times and pretty much had it memorized. Now she was waiting for five people to arrive and pass on what she had learned.

A knock on her door signaled their arrival.

"Enter." Peorth called out.

The door opened, admitting Belldandy, Asuka, Shinji, Rei, and Mist. Belldandy, Asuka, and Rei took seats in front of Peorth. Shinji stood behind Asuka's chair, while Mist leaned against the wall. Once they were no longer moving, Peorth began.

"I called you all in here because a project begun almost six years has for the most part, been completed. Each of you has a stake in this project. Belldandy, you are on the Council. Mist, you command the forces of Heaven. Shinji, Asuka, and Rei have a unique stake in this, one that will become apparent." Peorth hit a button and the wall behind her lit up with an image. An image of a person everyone present had come to know.

"Arael." Asuka said.

Peorth nodded. "After the Angels were revived, Kami-sama pulled me aside and had me form a small group. Our purpose was to fully research everything we had on the Messengers."

"But we already know about them." Shinji said, "Don't we?"

"No." Peorth said, "Everything about them was sealed away long ago, when they first turned against Heaven. As time went on, they became a kind of boogieman to scare young Gods and Demons. And then they were awakened." Peorth indicated the screen. "The Demons have never forgotten them, and they seemed to have been the ones that leaked information about the Messengers existence to the Mortals."

"What for?" Mist asked, "The Messengers were to defeat the Demons."

Peorth nodded, "I'm not entirely sure. It's possible that it was not sanctioned by Hell. Either way, the info seems to have been from there."

"Who cares?" Asuka said, "All the Messengers are dead, except Arael and she's still mostly scared of the Heavens except for a few people."

"Fear can bring out the worst in people." Peorth replied, she then looked back at the screen. " As you know, the Messengers were created to drive the Demons from the surface world. Adam and Lilith were created by Kami-sama, then the other Messengers were created by Adam." Peorth looked at those present. "This is where we might have a problem. Adam created the Messengers so that he alone could command them from anywhere. The Messengers could hear his voice across great distances, and he would know and see what they knew and saw. He was able to force his will on them, with or without their consent."

"Kind of a remote control?" Shinji asked.

Peorth nodded, "After Adams' defeat, Lilith was able to use this link to put the Messengers to sleep. And it worked. Then Adam was awakened. When he was powerful enough, he was able to contact the Messengers. One by one, he sent them against Trokyo-3 to rescue him."

"Why not all at once?" Belldandy asked, "It would seem to be the easiest route."

"It comes to that Link again." Peorth said, "Though he could make contact with all the Messengers, he could apparently only had enough power to enforce his will on them one at a time. Trying to control them all would be virtually impossible. He felt each of his 'children' dying, which is probably why each succeeding attack was worse then the first. They tried harder."

"Why are we discussing this?" Asuka asked.

"Because," Peorth said, "Though Adam is dead, the link remains active."

"WHAT!"

"Arael is a receiver with nothing transmitting to her."

"What about Rei?" Asuka asked. "She is technically Lilith."

"I barely remember my time as Lilith." Rei said.

"Rei is too different from what Lilith was." Peorth said, "Anyway, the point is moot. Arael probably doesn't even know that the link was there. She might have felt Adam's presence, but it'd be like us sensing another God or Goddess."

"So if something was able to access that link……." Shinji said.

Peorth nodded, "…….They'd be able to force their will on Arael."

"Can we turn off her receiver, as it were." Belldandy asked.

"We're checking into it." Peorth said, "But, really, it might come down to Arael herself. Which is where another problem lies."

"There seem to be a lot of problems with her." Mist said.

"More then you can ever imagine." Peorth replied, She brought up another file. "This is a journal assembled by Belldandy's predecessor, Verdandi. Verdandi was present when Adam was created, as well as the other Messengers. She was also present for most of their deactivations, including Arael's." Peorth brought up a page on the screen. "The Arael we all have come to know is nothing like the one Verdandi writes about."

Mist's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Simply, our Arael does not act or respond the way Verdandi's did." Peorth said, "The Arael Verdandi speaks of was feared by Demons. She struck terror deep in their hearts and minds."

"Definitely did that to Sayoko and me." Asuka said softly.

"Could this change be the result of being free of Adam's control?" Belldandy asked.

"Possible." Peorth replied, "Our Arael is guilt ridden. Adam had no guilt in the actions he took. He could have suppressed Arael's as well as the other Messenger's."

"There is something else." Asuka said, quietly. "Sayoko, Yui and I have talked about it."

"What is it?" Belldandy asked.

Asuka took a deep breath, then exhaled. "Arael was the Angel that attacked Sayoko and I. She pulled out our worst memories and made us relive them."

Peorth nodded, "Arael was created by Adam to attack the mind."

"When Rei threw the Lance at Arael, it disrupted her attack and caused a kind of feedback." Asuka looked around at each person. "Where ever she was, Arael relived Sayoko's and my memories over and over again."

Mist let out a low whistle.

"Reliving bad memories twenty four hours a day for five hundred years," she said, "It's enough to drive someone insane."

"It does explain why she kept to herself when she first arrived." Belldandy said.

"If Arael is going to be able to fight off someone attempting to control her through Adam's Link," Peorth said, "she's going to have to become mental and emotionally stronger."

"She has opened up more." Asuka said, "She's always around Yui."

"Yui was the first one to accept her, after Sayoko." Belldandy said, "If memory serves, Yui met her after a second run in with Misato."

Shinji winced. "Ouch. Misato hates the Angels."

"And she's avoided Arael like the plague." Asuka said, "anytime we invite her over, the first thing she asks is if 'it' is there."

"Misato isn't the only one who holds a grudge against the Messengers." Peorth said, "There are hundreds of deities all over Heaven that think we should get rid of Arael."

"Saturn voices those opinions everyday." Belldandy said softly, "Kami-sama is the only reason she's still here."

"Verdandi's journal hints that Kami-sama may have felt guilty about putting the Messengers to sleep." Peorth said, "He may have known about the link, and knew it was only Adam. But he couldn't take the chance."

"In hind sight," Asuka remarked, "He was right. Few Angels returned to Heaven, the rest attacked Terra 2."

"So what do we do?" Rei asked. Peorth had almost forgot she was there because she had said almost nothing in the meeting.

"We watch her." Peorth replied, "We are dealing with a very dangerous war machine here."

"Arael is a person." Belldandy said, her eyes narrowing. "Not a machine."

"She was created for the express purpose of eliminating Demons from the mortal world." Peorth said, "In the eyes of people like Saturn, she is a war machine that is no longer needed."

Asuka glared at Peorth. "Arael has grown to be much more then that."

"She's like me." Rei said, "I was a tool to be used for Third Impact, then discarded. Arael is the same. If I learned to become more, so can Arael."

"That's what I was hoping to hear." Peorth said, "I'm locking down all access to these files. The only ones able to access this are Belldandy and her sisters, Sayoko, myself, and Kami-sama." Peorth closed down the files.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2574

"What are you doing?"

Loki looked up as Draco entered the room.

"I am looking up information." He replied.

"What for?"

Loki smiled, "Remember that I brought about Heavens downfall before."

"Yeah, I know that. I was there."

"The chaos I created was the result of a divided council." Loki said, "I look to do the same thing again."

"How?" Draco asked.

"By digging in Yggdrasil's secure files." The terminal Loki sat in front of gave off a chime. "And I think I've found it."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

2547

Terra 2

Otaru's restaurant

'Sigh'

Arael looked up from her waffles at her companion. Yui was staring wistfully off to the side. Arael slowly turned her head to see what Yui was looking at. There at the counter, Keima was going over a few last minute details before opening the restaurant up. Beside him, Lime was doing everything in her power to distract him.

And succeeding.

Arael turned and looked at Yui.

"You still want him." The Angel said flatly.

"Yeah," Yui said, sighing again.

Arael went back to eating her breakfast.

"You should move on." The Angel said, "It is unlikely he will change his mind, and your obsession will only hurt the relationship you currently have with him."

Yui blinked and turned to look at her friend.

"When did you become the relationship goddess?" she asked, "I seem to remember you being the one worried about anyone even being attracted to you."

Arael blushed. "I have been out with a few Gods. As to my relationship knowledge, after your sleepover party……..I…….sought out…...research material."

Yui frowned, "What kind of research material?"

"Your Aunt Rei has a rather extensive collection……..of movies……"

Yui's jaw dropped, "You raided Auntie Rei's romance movie collection!"

Arael seemed to sink down in the booth.

"Yes." Came her very quiet reply.

"Did Rei know?"

"She supplied the…….Kleenex."

Yui thudded her head against the tabletop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From that point for the following year, whenever Guardian Rei and I were together, Yui would refer to us as 'Heaven's Romance Movie Junkies'. Rei determined that to be acceptable, and got herself a t-shirt that said as much. It even had her name on the back.

_I received one too._

_At this time, 'Heaven's Romance Movie Junkies' now includes a dozen other people in Heaven._

_Yui has yet to join._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yui finally lifted her head back up.

"So tell me oh mighty relationship guru, what words of wisdom do you have for me?"

Arael looked a Yui for a moment, confused momentarily at what exactly Yui said. Then something clicked.

"I would suggest hanging out at Keima's college." Yui finally said, "It would seem to be the place to 'pick up guys'."

Yui was suddenly on her feet and running towards Lime and Keima.

"Lime!" Yui shouted, "Where's a good spot on Campus to pick up guys?"

"Uhhh…" Lime said, "The Dorms?"

"The Dorms!"

"Well that's where I met Keima."

"Ugh." Yui sagged, "You never dated anyone else?"

"No." Lime said, "I didn't. Bloodberry on the other hand……."

"Bloodberry what?" the woman in question asked as she and Cherry entered the room.

"Yui is trying to pick up a guy." Lime said.

"And why would I know?" Bloodberry asked.

"Because you're kind of a skank." Cherry said.

"WHAT!"

"Oh shit." Keima, Lime, and Yui muttered. Arael only turned her head and looked at the group questioningly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M A SKANK!" Bloodberry shouted.

"Look at the way you dress and act." Cherry said, "A proper lady wouldn't……"

"Hold on!" Bloodberry shouted, "What about you?"

"What about me?" Cherry demanded.

"I've seen you squirming and screaming guys names."

"What?" Cherry shouted, turning red in the face.

"Oh my look at the time." Lime said, "Keima, we're going to be late."

"Uh yeah, right." Keima and Lime quickly ran out.

"Arael, we have to go." Yui said.

"No we do not."

"Yes we do." Yui said. She nodded towards the door.

Arael frowned. "We do not have anywhere to be. Do you have some kind of problem with your neck?"

"Arael," Yui said slowly, "you have been around us for sometime now. What do you normally do when Skuld and Urd are about to fight?"

Arael's eyes went wide. She looked back at the still arguing Bloodberry and Cherry.

"Oh." Arael said.

"Oh indeed." Yui said.

"Yui," Arael said standing up, "We have somewhere to go."

"I think you're right." Yui replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later.

"What is a skank?"

"You really shouldn't ask."

"But I wish to know."

Yui sighed, "Ok, a skank is basically……well……ummm……..a loose woman."

"Like Goddess Urd?" Arael asked.

Yui winced and looked around. Seeing no one, she turned back to Arael.

"You really shouldn't call Urd a skank." Yui said, "It's an insult."

"Oh." Arael said.

"However………" Yui looked around again. "If you ask Skuld, yes Urd is a skank. BUT you never heard that from me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have heard many insults since my revival. Yes, after I was first created, demons and gods taunted one another, but the insults of today are worlds apart.

_Having been around Yui and her family a lot, my first experience with the insults began while listening to Asuka rant._

_That Guardian knows more curse words in more languages then I'll ever know._

_The now infamous Skuld/Urd fights of course are a very strong memory. The Sayoko/Sentaro fight is a very recent memory, also one that I try to forget as it hurt my friend the most. I do believe the best fights I have ever seen would be the Mana/Asuka fights. It also taught us two very important things._

_Asuka has red hair._

_Mana has auburn._

_Never confuse the two._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

2563

Terra 2

Arael and Yui were sitting in what had basically become their booth in Otaru's Restaurant. Arael was sitting normal. Yui however, was slowly pounding her head on the tabletop. Her reason was sitting across from her.

Her mother.

"….and another thing." Asuka said, "Why don't you call home enough? You have a communicator. I don't ask for much, just simple phone call to let your father and I know how you're doing. And speaking of that, who are you dating these days……"

"I really and truly pity her right now." Keima said from where he was standing by the counter.

"Is she always like this?" Lime asked.

"No." Keima said, "I think something is bugging her."

"But what?"

"It started after Sayoko's birthday."

Lime frowned, "What could it be?"

The front door chimed as it was opened, admitting four people. Keima smiled.

"I think our answer just entered." He walked over to the four. "Hello Sis. How's it going?"

Sayoko smiled at her brother.

"Hey Keima. I figured Mana needed to try Japoness cuisine and figured this was the place to go. Sentaro and Kristine are tagging along to hear embarrassing Mana stories."

"Yeah, they're…HEY!" Mana turned her head and glared with her one good eye. "What do you mean MY embarrassing stories?"

"Because that's what you are Kirishima, an embarrassment." Came a voice with a slight Germen accent.

Mana's eye flashed red and her demon markings flared into existence. Sentaro and Kristine took several steps back. Mana slowly turned towards the booth.

"Sohryu." She muttered.

Yui and Arael looked at each other, then at Asuka, then at the slightly annoyed demoness.

"It's Ikari now. Remember?" Asuka said with a smirk, "So, steal any boyfriends lately?"

Mana started to retort, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She glanced back at Sayoko, and her fury faded, along with her demon markings. She let out a slight harrumph, then moved off to a booth far from Asuka. Sayoko gave a slight smile to Asuka, then went to the booth, Sentaro and Kristine right behind her.

"Mom," Yui whispered, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Asuka was still glaring daggers towards Mana.

"That bitch screwed over Sayoko years ago." Asuka muttered, "Left us to pick up the pieces. Sayoko wasn't right for months after."

"I thought Auntie Sayoko forgave her." Yui said, "I thought you missed her."

"I forgot what a pain in the ass she was." Asuka said, "Everytime we meet she keeps bringing up MY Shinji."

"Sayoko did say Mana had feelings for Shinji." Arael said.

"And probably still does." Asuka growled.

"Mom," Yui said, "You are overreacting."

"Am I?"

"More so then I did with Keima and Lime."

Asuka frowned. She slowly turned her head back to where Mana and the others were sitting. All four seemed to be having a good time.

The door then chimed again. Asuka glanced over to see Shinji entering. Asuka started to open her mouth in greeting when she heard a "Shinji!" from behind her. Mana practically ran to Shinji and gave him a hug.

Storm clouds began to form over Asuka's head.

"Mom?" Yui said.

"Asuka?" Arael said.

Asuka's eyes began to glow.

"Mom seriously, this is not the best place to do this."

"Oh no." Asuka said, her voice sounding very dangerous, "I think it is."

"DAD!" Yui shouted, "Mom's losing it!"

Shinji jumped at hearing his daughter's voice. He then paled when he saw Asuka's angry face.

"Asuka this isn't what you think."

"Just what is it then?" Asuka asked, her voice sending chills down everyone's spines.

"Kristine and Sentaro wanted to hear about our time in school." Shinji said, "They asked me to come. I couldn't get ahold of you.""

"Oh?" Asuka then directed her glare to Mana, "And now explain why you felt the need to hug MY husband?"

Mana glared back, "I was greeting an old friend whom I haven't really been able to see in a long time."

"Well we know who's fault that is now don't we?"

Mana's eye began to glow as her markings flared into existence. Sayoko moved in front of Mana.

"Asuka that was…." Sayoko was cut off as Mana pushed her out of the way.

"What are you trying to say Sohryu?" the Demoness growled.

"I think you know. And it's Ikari!"

"I was punished for that." Mana said, "and I served it out. And it will always be Sohryu to me!"

"I think they were too lenient on you." Asuka replied, "…red haired freak."

Mana's eye became a glowing furnace.

"Asuka….." Shinji said.

"It's Auburn." Mana growled, "I don't have Asuka hair."

Asuka's eyes narrowed. "And just what is wrong with my hair?"

"Mom…please?" Yui pleaded.

"Nothing," Mana said, "It looks great on a bitch like you."

Asuka started at Mana. Shinji grabbed her.

"Asuka this really isn't the time and place to do this."

"The hell it isn't!" Asuka shouted.

"Let her go Shinji!" Mana shouted, "I still haven't gotten her back for that cheap shot she gave me back in High School."

"CHEAP SHOT? I'LL SHOW YOU CHEAP!" Asuka tossed Shinji out of the way and dove at Mana.

Mana crashed to the floor with Asuka trying to claw at her neck. Keima came running from around the counter.

"Aw come on you guys!" he shouted, "Don't fight!"

"Mom!" Yui shouted.

"Mana!" Sayoko shouted.

There was a bright flash as Asuka was blasted off Mana and through the ceiling.

"WHAT THE HELL!" came Bloodberry's voice from upstairs.

Mana leaped to her feet and flew up through the hole after Asuka. Several more crashes were heard from the upstairs. Bloodberry came running down the stairs.

"Keima! There's……"

"I KNOW!" Keima shouted. He looked over at Sayoko. "She's your friend."

"Which one?" Sayoko asked, as they heard something loud crash above. "At this point I'm inclined to say I don't know either of them." She glanced at Shinji. "Any idea why Asuka went off? Besides the argument?"

"Asuka's been a bit off since Mana returned." Shinji said. He then paused as more crashes and cursing were heard from above. "She seemed happy that Mana was back but………"

"Mana and Asuka really haven't been around each other since High School." Sayoko said, "Asuka didn't really visit me at the Lake, and when she did….."

"Mana was busy with school." Shinji finished, "So…….."

"Are you saying," Yui said, "That Mom is still pissed off over things that happened in your high school, five hundred years ago?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Considering I have the memories of both Asuka and Sayoko within my head, I am in the rather unique position of knowing them better then anyone alive.

_That is why I do believe that Asuka could hold a 'grudge' for that long._

_Personally, I am glad that Asuka and I were able to talk civilly._

And without the property damage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can we stop with trying to figure out why they're fighting," Keima shouted, "and figure out how to stop them from fighting!"

Sayoko looked at Shinji. "Asuka's a Guardian. She has more power then me."

"Do you think I really want to go up against Asuka?" Shinji asked, "She took down Mist for crying out loud."

"Don't even look at us." Kristine said from where she, Sentaro, and now Yui were standing.

"I'm not fighting Mana." Sayoko said, "I got my ass kicked last time."

"You think I want to?"

"Guys!" Keima shouted.

"I'll go." Arael said. She promptly stood up and vanished.

"Oh Asuka is really going to be pissed." Shinji said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was not that I really wanted to interfere. I suppose I could say I was being the noble one, preventing two friends from making a mistake even bigger. I could also say that it was upsetting to me to see Sayoko, Shinji, Yui, and everyone in distress. But my true reason for stopping them was not so noble.

I wanted the waffles and their fighting was disrupting the production of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka had Mana in a headlock and seemed to be trying to tear the Demoness' head off. Both were covered in scratches, bruises and cuts. Their clothes were torn in several spots and blood was splattered here and there.

"You leave my Shinji alone you demonic bitch!" Asuka growled.

"Shinji can do whatever he damn well pleases." Mana replied as she struggled to free herself. Her vision was starting to go black.

"It pleases me to do this." Came another female voice.

The air between Mana and Asuka crackled with orange energy. Both Guardian and Demoness cried out in shock as they were flung to opposite sides of the room, slamming into the walls hard. Arael appeared within the room and glanced at the two combatants.

"Arael," Asuka groaned, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Why are you interfering?" Mana asked.

"I am tired of seeing two grown deities acting like children." Arael said, "And you are damaging the Morisato residence."

Mana and Asuka looked around the room. Besides the large hole in the floor, most of the furniture was destroyed, several of the walls had large holes in them, and the ceiling seemed to have been scorched at some point.

"You are both my friends." Arael said, "But if you continue to act in this fashion, I will ask Lady Belldandy to punish you."

Mana and Asuka both gulped.

"I suggest you fix this……..mess." Arael said, "Now." Her eyes flashed to emphasis her point. She then turned and walked back down the stairs.

"That's a first." Asuka said.

"What is?"

"Arael getting angry."

Mana blinked, "She's never been angry?"

"Well, at least not that I've seen." Asuka sat down with her back against the wall. "Arael is a lot like how Rei was in Tokyo-3, very emotionless."

"Not much anymore."

"Yeah, I think that's Yui's doing." Asuka glanced at Mana. "I'm sorry about bringing up……you know."

Mana sighed and sat down next to Asuka. "It's alright. I shouldn't have dissed your hair."

"I think mine was the bigger insult."

Mana waved her hand. "Hold it, we're doing it again. Can we ever get along?"

"Don't know." Asuka replied, "I think there's only one thing we agree on."

"Shinji?"

"Bingo."

"He's your husband."

"And you have the hots for him."

Mana blushed. "Yeah. He's a sweetheart."

"He is." Asuka said, "And that's probably why I'm always jealous. He cares for everyone."

"You know I won't try anything so long as he's married to you." Mana said.

"You would have tried to get him long before now." Asuka said, "Ok, look. I get that he's a good friend of yours and you've missed him, but could you keep the touchy feely to a minimal when I'm around?"

Mana nodded, then smirked "Agreed. I'll make sure you're not around when I get touchy feely with Shinji."

"Good now that that's……." Asuka raised an eyebrow, "I…you…..did you just…?"

"Kidding."

"……."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything worked out for the best.

Mana and Asuka got along.

Shinji lived.

The house was repaired.

….and I got my waffles.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_As a messenger, I am able to bend the light of my soul, the AT-field as mortals call it, as both an offensive and defensive weapon. Since my……….revival, I have had little need for offense. The few times I have used my AT-field in offense have in defense of my friends. As for my mind reading powers, I have not used them. Well, that is untrue. I did use them once at the request of Goddess Sayoko. She was reluctant to ask me to use them, but she was beside me after to make sure I had no……..issues._

_Much has been happening as of late. Much of Heaven is on alert as Hell goes through its leadership transition. Queen Hild has been assassinated, and now Queen Mana reigns. Sadly, this occurrence has caused Sayoko to be unavailable._

_I can say now that I miss her._

_That is something else that I am truly happy to say. As of late, I have been finding my friends behavior less and less confusing._

_Of course, this allows me to get confused regarding other matters._

_I have truly been happy these last few years. More deities in Heaven have been 'warming' up to me, to use the phrase. My friendships have grown stronger._

_Sadly though, I recently learned that even friends can keep secrets from the people they care for._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra 2

"He what?" Yui said. She, Dawn, and Arael sat across the table from Sentaro and Kristine in a restaurant on the south side of Japoness. Dawn had been able to temporarily get away from her mother for a time.

"Sentaro seems to have gotten a few powers from Mom." Kristine said.

"How?" Dawn asked.

"We think it happened when I went through Arael into Mom's mind." Sentaro said.

Yui and Dawn slowly turned to Arael.

"I don't know." Arael said, "I never attempted that before."

"You haven't?" Kristine asked, "But you said……."

"I said I would try." Arael replied, "I was willing to try anything to help Sayoko."

Yui smiled at Arael, then turned back to Kristine and Sentaro.

"So why are you telling us this?"

"I've been training Sentaro." Kristine said, "So far, he's done well, but…….."

"Keeping my powers a secret is becoming harder." Sentaro said.

"Why do you not tell Lady Belldandy?" Arael asked, "Or your mother, Sayoko?"

"Because they will worry." Sentaro replied, "So far, only Kristine, Celes, and now you three know."

"We were hoping to tell Mana." Kristine said.

"Mana is going to be busy for quite a bit." Dawn said, "Making sure Hell is firmly under her control has been very busy and tiring work."

"Yeah," Yui replied, "As well as trying not to get stabbed in the back."

"Despite her difficulties," Arael said, "I believe Mana shall……….." Arael's voice trailed off. Yui looked at Arael concerned.

"Arael?"

The Angel continued to stare blankly across the table. Kristine waved her hand in front of Arael's eyes.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Sentaro stood up. "I'll go call Uncle Keima, maybe he can help."

"Hurry." Yui said. She watched Sentaro hurry off, then turned back to Arael. "Come on Arael snap out of it!"

Arael did snap out of it. She then blew Kristine, Yui, and Dawn right through the wall of the restaurant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Other side of Japoness.

"Keima!" Lime shouted across the dining room of their restaurant. "Phone!"

Keima walked over. "Who is it?"

"It's Sentaro." Lime said.

Keima's mood darkened slightly.

"Why is he calling?"

"Keima….."

"Alright alright." Keima grabbed the phone. "What is it?"

"GET SOMEONE DOWN HERE NOW!" Sentaro practically screamed.

Keima moved the phone from his ear.

"Must you shout?" Keima asked.

"DAMMIT KEIMA!" Sentaro shouted, "Get help over here! Arael's gone nuts!"

Keima frowned. "Arael doesn't go nuts Sentaro."

"Well then you tell me why she's attacking Dawn, Kris, and Yui!"

Keima paled. Before he could reply, alarms began to sound all over Japoness.

Attack alarms, last used when Gartlant attacked, at least as far as the people of Terra 2 were concerned. Keima whipped out his communicator and hit the call button.

"Yes?" came a voice.

"Cayla! I need to speak with Mom now!"

"She's in a meeting right now." Cayla replied.

"Cayla I'm telling you right this very second to run in there and tell her we have a very big damn problem down here. If you don't believe me have the SysOp check Terra 2 Japoness. But for Grandpa's sake hurry the hell up!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heavens

Yggdrasil control

Alarms blared all over the control room. Urd stared at the main screen, stunned, as did most of those present in the room. They watched as Arael blasted apart a building that Yui and Dawn had tried to hide behind. Somehow, the two got away, as well as the buildings occupants.

Peorth came running into the room.

"What the hell is going on?" she shouted.

"It's Arael." Urd said, "She's attacking Japoness."

Peorth's eyes went wide. She dove at the SysOp terminal and rapidly typed commands.

"I hope that's Gungir you're charging up." Urd said, "Because I seriously doubt you're going to stop her with anything else."

"I'm not trying to stop her." Peorth said, "Yet." Peorth typed a few more commands, then stared at the small screen in front of her. She then grabbed a phone. "Cayla, I need Belldandy here now. Get Asuka, Shinji, Rei, and Mist too!." Peorth then slammed the phone down and typed more commands.

"What are you doing?" Urd asked, "Japoness is getting destroyed!"

"It will be handled." Peorth said, "Just like last time. I've set up the system in a holding pattern. Anything thing Arael does will be kept track of and fixed when this is over."

"We can end this right now." Urd shouted, "We can use Gungir! Hell, get Sayoko here and send her down in Unit 04!"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because it isn't Arael's fault." Urd turned to see Belldandy walking quickly into the control room. "Is it Peorth?"

Peorth shook her head.

"No." she said, "The secure files have been broken into. One guess what was taken."

Belldandy sighed. Urd just looked confused.

"What the hell is going on Bell?" she asked.

"Adam had a link to each Angel." Belldandy said, "With that link, he could bend them to his will. Someone has discovered this and accessed Arael."

"Arael is under mind control?" Urd asked.

"In a way." Belldandy said. She then turned to Peorth. "Have the others been alerted?"

Peorth nodded.

"Good." Belldandy turned and looked at the main screen. "Have you contacted Yui, Dawn, or Kristine yet?"

"They don't seem to have their communicators on them." Peorth replied.

Belldandy whirled around and stared at Peorth in shock. She then turned back and looked at the screen again.

"Well shit." Belldandy muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra 2

"ARAEL!" Yui shouted, "Stop this! What's the matter with you?"

"She's not exactly listening." Kristine muttered as Arael waved her hand towards them. The air crackled as an AT-field ripped above them and sliced off a chunk of building. From around the corner of another building, Dawn jumped out and sent off several force bolts. The bolts slammed into Arael, sending her crashing to the ground. Within moments she was back on her feet. The Angel raised both hands and sent an AT-Field wall at Dawn. The wall slammed into the Valkyrie, sending her crashing through the wall of a building.

"Damn it." Yui said, "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Has she been feeling well?" Kristine asked.

"She hasn't been sick." Yui replied, "Course she never does."

"Well something's off about her." Kristine said. Then her eyes went wide. "Time to move!"

She grabbed Yui and raced down the alley. The spot where they had been standing exploded into a pile of rubble.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heaven

Yggdrasil control.

"I don't know how they've survived this long." Urd muttered, "That AT-Field should be tearing them apart."

Peorth frowned. "That is odd."

"What?" Urd shouted, "You want them torn up?"

"Peorth is right." Belldandy said, "In training, Arael has repeated shown how accurate she is."

"It gets better." Peorth said, "She hasn't killed any mortals. So far, it's just property damage."

Urd blinked, then looked at the main screen.

"How the hell can no one be dead. I mean…..look!" she pointed at the screen. There were now several buildings in the area either destroyed, close to being destroyed, or on fire.

Belldandy stared at the screen a moment. Then blinked when a thought hit her.

"Peorth," she said, "you said in order for Arael to fight off the link, she'd have to be more mentally stable."

"Yes…." Peorth said, "That was the theory."

"What if she is fighting the link? Right now."

Peorth frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Arael hasn't hurt or killed anyone." Belldandy said, "She hasn't even used her mind reading powers. All of her attacks have either missed, or haven't been strong enough to cause harm."

"I think Dawn might object to that." Urd said.

Belldandy turned and looked at Urd. "The Valkyries training is rougher then what Arael is throwing at them."

"Let's say it's true." Urd said, "Arael is fighting the thing controlling her. How do we help her?"

"Simple." Came a new voice. Everyone turned to see Asuka and Rei standing in the doorway to the control room.

"We remind her that there are people who care for her." Asuka said, "Then let Arael handle the rest."

"And how do we accomplish that?" Urd asked.

"One word." Asuka replied, "Yui."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra 2

Yui, Kristine, and Dawn sat behind a building breathing heavily.

"Doesn't…..she….get….tired…..?" Dawn wheezed.

"S2 engine." Yui said between gasps, "……..she's got……unlimited…….energy."

"Well," Kristine said, "………we don't……."

"So how……are we…..going to stop…her." Dawn asked.

Before the other two could reply, they heard footsteps running towards them. All three formed force bolts and waited. Then a figure rounded the corner.

"DON'T SHOOT!" the figure shouted.

"HOLD IT!" Kristine screamed, "Dammit Sentaro!"

"Sorry Kris!." Sentaro said.

"You should get away from here." Yui said, "You could get hurt."

"No he won't."

Everyone turned around at the sound of the voice. Standing a short distance behind them was Asuka and Rei.

"Mom!" Yui said, "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"It's Arael Auntie Asuka!" Kristine shouted, "She attacked us!"

"I know." Asuka said.

"How do we stop her?" Sentaro asked, "She's wrecking the entire city! She'll kill everyone!"

"She has yet to harm anyone." Asuka said, "Well, other then you three." She added, pointing at Kristine, Yui, and Dawn.

"You want to explain that?" Yui asked, "In Japanese."

"Yui," Rei said, "You of all people should have figured it out. You've trained against Arael. What's different now then in training?"

"Well Arael has yet to actually come close to hitting me." Yui said, "and all my shots go…….." Yui paused, realization coming to her.

"I hit her." Yui said.

"Yeah," Kristine replied, "So have Dawn and I. It just sent her flying….."

"Kris," Yui said, "Think about it though. Our force bolts physically hit her."

"Yeah, so? What's your point?"

"Why isn't she blocking them with her AT-Field?" Yui asked, "She does in training. Why not now?"

Kristine blinked. "You're right."

"But it still doesn't help us in stopping her." Dawn said.

"Actually," Rei said, "There is a way."

Yui looked at Rei. "There is?"

Rei nodded. Yui took in a deep breath.

"I want to be the one to do it." She said, "Arael is my friend. She…….she deserves to go quickly."

"We don't plan on killing her." Asuka said.

"But how….?"

"Yui," Rei said, "Arael isn't in control of herself, at least not fully."

Yui frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It's a long explanation." Asuka said, "But to sum it up, the reason she isn't hitting you and why her AT-field isn't blocking anything is because she isn't doing it. She's fighting whoever is controlling her."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"Believe it or not, talk to her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael walked quickly through the streets of Japoness, glaring from side to side, looking for her targets. The mortals scattered out of her way as she moved past. She ignored them. They weren't a threat to her at all.

"Hey Arael!"

Arael stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around. Standing down an alley was Dawn, jumping up and down, waving her hands.

"Come on Arael!" Dawn shouted, "This way! Come and get me!"

Arael's eyes narrowed and she started down the alley after Dawn. She followed Dawn through several twists and turns. Then she came to a long wide section of alley. Standing in the opposite end was Dawn, waiting patiently.

"Took you long enough." Dawn said, "Well? Aren't you going to get me?"

Arael started towards Dawn when she was surrounded in a blue sphere. The Angel pushed against the sphere. The sphere crackled, but held the Angel captive. Kristine appeared from around the corner, her eyes glowing white as she struggled to maintain the force field around Arael. Asuka, Rei, and Yui then entered the alley. Yui moved up to the sphere and looked up at Arael. The Angel snarled and slammed her fist into the shield.

"I know you're in there Arael." Yui said, "It's why you haven't hurt me."

Arael snarled again and threw a punch at the shield. This time though, her fist stopped well before the shield.

Yui took note, and continued.

"Arael, you're my best friend. I know this isn't you. You have to fight it Arael. I know you can." Yui waved her hand back towards Asuka and Rei. "We believe in you Arael. We won't turn our backs on you. You're……..you're part of my family."

Arael's hand was now shaking. Her face contorted between rage and pain.

"Please Arael," Yui whispered, "Come back to us."

Arael grabbed her head in both hands and screamed. As she screamed, she fell to her knees and began to rock back and forth.

Yui watched then glanced back at Kristine.

"Let her loose."

Kristine stared at Yui stunned. "But she's……"

"DO IT!" Yui snapped.

Kristine released the shield. Arael tumbled to the ground and onto her side. She continued to rock back and forth. Yui dropped to her knees beside Arael and gently pulled her into a hug.

"I'm here Arael." Kristine said softly, "We're all here for you."

Arael gave one final cry, then went completely limp. Asuka and Rei quickly moved to Yui's side.

"Is she…?" Rei asked.

"No." Yui replied, "She's not."

Asuka quickly pulled out her communicator.

"Belldandy," Asuka said, "Please get the infirmary ready. We'll be bringing up Arael shortly."

"It will be ready." Came Belldandy's reply.

Asuka then moved beside Arael.

"Yui, grab her arm."

The two stood Arael up between them, the Angel's arms hanging over their necks. Asuka then looked at the others.

"Start memory wipes." Asuka ordered, "More help will be coming down shortly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later.

Heavens

Peorth, Belldandy, Mist, and Asuka stood before Kami-sama in his office. Kami-sama's face held a very serious look.

"Terra 2's status?" he asked.

"All memories of the incident have been wiped." Belldandy said, "For now, the people of Japoness believe they were hit by a severe plasma storm. Though Keima is complaining of a rather adventurous life as of late."

Kami-sama nodded.

"And…..Arael?"

"She is in the infirmary." Asuka replied, "Still unconscious."

Kami-sama nodded and turned to Peorth.

"How did this happen?"

"The system was hacked." Peorth replied, "The hacker broke deep into the secure files to find the information on Arael."

"I assume steps have been taken?"

"Yes sir." Peorth replied, "Arael's information has been moved completely off Yggdrasil and into an unattached terminal. We are also moving the rest of the secure files onto that terminal."

"Any clue to the identity of the hacker?"

Peorth glanced at Mist.

"Mist and I have looked through the information we've gathered, and we are in agreement." Peorth took a deep breath. "It was Loki."

Kami-sama sat up straighter.

"Loki is dead!" he said, "Gungir leaves nothing behind!"

"Draco was also dead." Belldandy spoke up, "yet he was present at Mana's coronation."

"True. We must determine where they are located." Kami-sama sighed, "The Council is seriously divided over this issue."

"But Arael wasn't at fault." Asuka protested.

"It won't matter to Saturn." Kami-sama replied, "As far as he will be concerned, this is just further evidence that Arael should be destroyed."

Peorth then spoke up. "I'm working on a fix so that Arael's link is permanently shut down."

Kami-sama nodded. "I will assist you in anyway I can. For now, Arael is free to roam heaven." He then turned to Asuka. "Tell Yui that Arael must stay in heaven for now."

"Yes sir." Came the replies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They took away your toy I see." Draco said with a smirk.

"She accomplished her task." Loki replied.

"She didn't kill a damn thing!"

"You read the file." Loki said with a glare, "It was possible that she would fight against me. Still, she did accomplish her task. Saturn is demanding her destruction, Kami-sama is denying it, and thus, the rift in the Heavenly council widens."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arael slowly opened her eyes. Above her was a white ceiling. A quick glance around showed her she was in a small bedroom, a dresser and shelves lined the walls. There were a few pictures on the dresser, but the Angel couldn't make them out. Arael slowly sat up, then climbed out of the bed. She winced slightly as she stood up. A part of her wondered exactly how long she'd been on that bed.

Arriving at the dresser, Arael looked carefully at the pictures. One was of the Ikari family, Shinji, Asuka, Yui, and Rei. A second picture was of a smiling Yui standing beside Sayoko and Keima. But the final picture caused Arael to pause. It was of her and Yui, from way back at Yui's sweet sixteen party. Arael determined it must have been taken by Asuka or Shinji, because the picture contained a sleeping Yui, and a sleeping pink haired Arael next to each other. Arael reached out picked up the picture. She then sat back down on the bed and stared at the object she now held.

This was the position she was in when Yui found her.

"Arael?"

Arael didn't look up.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"Almost a week." Yui replied, "we moved you here yesterday."

"It really happened," Arael whispered, "didn't it?"

Yui knelt down in front of Arael and looked up into the Angel's face. Arael seemed on the verge of tears. Yui grabbed one of Arael's hands.

"It did happen." Yui said softly, "But it wasn't your fault."

"How was it not?" Arael asked.

"Think Arael," Yui said, "Were you in complete control?"

"I……" Arael frowned. She seemed to be deep in thought. Yui waited for several long moments before she heard Arael speak again. "I do not know."

"Arael," Yui said, "Peorth has a file about you. Few people know of it. It's about…….how you were created by Adam."

Arael slowly turned her head to Yui, giving the guardian her complete attention. Yui also felt Arael's hand stiffen.

"Adam put something in you, in all your brothers, a link, something that would allow him to control you completely." Yui winced internally as Arael's hand began to clench. "We think that a god named Loki found out about the link, and used it."

Arael looked away. "Then I am a danger to you. Perhaps……….I should be………..destroyed."

"NO!" Yui shouted, "Dammit Arael! Don't speak like that! First off, Peorth and Kami-sama disabled the link! They did that two days ago!" Yui moved around the bed until she was looking back in Arael's face. "I don't want to hear you talking like that again. I hear it enough when Saturn speaks. I don't want to lose my best friend."

Arael finally allowed the tears that were building up to fall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I stayed at Yui's home for several days. Yui talked to me frequently, as did her mother and father. Her father even attempted to teach me 'cooking'._

_Sayoko and Mana arrived as soon as they heard what had happened. Both refused to leave until they were certain I was alright._

_I have even heard that Kristine, Sentaro, Keima, and Lime have been asking about me. Sadly, I am still unable to leave the Heavens, but Kami-sama himself has told me that it won't be long before I can leave again._

_I have said I have few friends in the Heavens. I now know who my true friends are. Those that believed in me no matter what my actions were._

_This experience has led me to this: I will be 'damned' before I give up on any of my 'family' or my friends. They didn't give up on me, I won't give up on them._

_And God Loki, you had better watch out, for I plan on 'kicking your ass'._


	6. Interlude 5

Interlude 5

Mana sat silently on the couch in the living quarters assigned to Shinji, herself, and Yoko. Before her, Yui was explaining what she, Dawn, Kristine, and Cayla were planning to do. When Yui reached a point she was unsure of, one of the other three, usually Dawn, would explain further. Mana listened to everything they said, as well as their reasons. Once they had finished, Mana told then what she thought.

"I think you're crazy."

"Mana!" Yui said, "We've worked very hard on this. Hell, we've been planning for this possibility for years!"

"It's the only way we can be sure that Yoko will have a long and fulfilling life." Dawn added.

"You," Mana said, pointing at her 'daughters', "want me to send away 'your' sister. Send her away from everyone she knows, from everything she knows." Mana rose from the couch, her pose was very menacing, as was the fact her eye had begun to glow red. "Send her away from everyone that LOVES HER!"

Cayla and Kristine backed away from Mana, but Yui and Dawn stared down their 'mother'.

"If she stays here," Yui said, very slowly, "She will die. But she will also see everyone she knows and loves, die, as well as everything be destroyed. Do you really want to her to see that."

Mana's eye returned to it's normal green.

"She won't see it because it's not going to happen." Mana stated.

Yui's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean?"

"Heaven won't fall." Mana replied.

"Won't fall?" Yui stared at Mana incredulously, "Look around you Mana! All we have left is this building! The only reason we aren't dead yet is because Mist trained her Valkyries damn well!"

Mana's eye began to glare again.

"Heaven will not fall." Mana repeated. She then turned and left the room for her bedroom.

"Heaven fell once before to the demons!" Yui shouted, "There isn't an army of Demons to save us this time!"

Mana gave one final glare at Yui before slamming the bedroom door.

"I don't believe this!" Yui shouted, kicking the couch. "We're doing this in Yoko's best interest and she……."

"…….is also doing what she thinks is in Yoko's best interests." Dawn interrupted, "Remember, she raised me back when I was mortal. She was very protective of me."

"This is going to far though." Yui replied, "Her over-protectiveness so going to get Yoko killed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana was on the floor, her back against her door, her head resting on her knees. She could still hear Yui and Dawn as they argued, occasionally interrupted by either Kristine or Cayla.

"You know……." A voice said, "they could be right."

Mana slowly lifted her head. There sitting in front of her was the ghostly figure of Sayoko. The ghost stared at her with her ghostly blue eyes.

"She's my daughter." Mana said softly, "I don't want to lose her."

"If she stays here," the ghost said softly, "you'll lose her."

"MANA!" came a scream from outside her door.

Mana was on her feet in a second and hurried through the door.

"What?" Mana shouted, "What is……." Her voice trailed off.

Standing in the doorway to her quarters was Rei Ikari. The guardian had a look on her face, a look Mana had seen few times.

Usually only after someone they knew closely had died.

Mana felt a tingling sensation start in her stomach.

"Rei," she said, "what's going on?"

Rei continued to stare at Mana. Then Mana saw it. A tear formed at the corner of Rei's eye, then traveled down her cheek. More followed.

"Mana," Rei whispered, her voice choking up, "I tried……."

The tingling sensation grew.

"Rei," Mana said slowly, "Where is Shinji?"

"I'm so sorry………"

"Rei…." Mana repeated, her body was going numb, "Where is Shinji."

"He was beside me." Rei said, "Then the Demons attacked, and he wasn't beside me anymore. Valkyries came and drove them off. I looked around for Shinji." Tears now flowed from her eyes. "I….I….I…found…….he……he…was……."

Mana couldn't take it anymore.

The world spun and then went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mana awoke, she discovered she'd been moved to her bedroom and laid on her bed at some point. She started to glance at the alarm clock, but then cursed silently when she realized that the alarm clock she was going to look at was laying in the remains of her destroyed house.

"You're awake." Came the voice again.

Mana turned her head. Sayoko's ghost was sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"Please tell me you didn't move that." Mana whispered.

"Yui left it." Sayoko replied. Her voice had a slight echo to it.

"Oh." Mana turned her head and looked at the ceiling. Not even a second past before Mana's head snapped back to the ghost. "Shinji! Is he……"

The ghost closed her eyes and nodded. Mana grabbed her pillow and put it over her face, smothering a cry of pain and rage. The ghost sat beside Mana and waited. She could do nothing else. She couldn't even comfort her friend by offering a shoulder to cry on, which irritated her.

Finally Mana pulled the now thoroughly soaked pillow away from her face. Her uninjured eye still had tears flowing from it, while blood dripped from under her eye patch.

"Mana." The ghost said, "You know what has to be done."

"She's all I have left of him." Mana whispered, "We made her together."

"If they are right, she'll live." The ghost replied, "Then her life will be the proof that your love existed."

Mana could only nod. She sat up and started towards her door. Before she opened it, she paused.

"Sayoko," she whispered, "You think you'll go with her?"

"I don't know." The ghost replied, "It's possible though, considering the connection we have."

Mana nodded. "Then I want you to be there for her. Tell her about me and her father."

The ghost smiled. "I'll tell her everything."

"Thank-you." Mana opened the door and stepped out of the bedroom.

Cayla and Kristine were leaning against each other, asleep. Dawn seemed to be struggling to stay awake. Yui was near the main door, talking quietly to Rei. Both turned and went silent when Mana exited the bedroom.

"Alright." Mana said softly to Yui, "We'll do it your way."


End file.
